De apuestas y princesas
by Onmyuji
Summary: Le toca a Sidon y a Urbosa hacer sus apuestas. Pre-BotW.


**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Zelda_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_.

* * *

 **De apuestas y princesas**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Sidon no podía dejar de ver al campeón hyliano, ceñudo. Se había enfurruñado en junto a la gran fuente, cruzado de brazos, mientras veía a la princesa hyliana y a su caballero conversar. Aunque podía decirse que se escuchaba más la voz de ella, y que la voz del rubio era más un murmullo quedo que parecía el sonido de la brisa del viento.

Se había indignado, a diferencia de lo que su padre esperaba de un pequeño niño como él: el asombro de ver tantas razas distintas a los zora que no conocía, congregándose en su reino con un propósito noble: el ritual de purificación que despertaba los poderes de la Diosa Hylia en la princesa hyliana.

Pero no.

Porque la llegada de los campeones (incluida su adorada hermana mayor, Mipha) y su princesa; lo había alejado de su hermana. La misma que se había apartado para hablar en privado con el Rey, manteniéndole al margen.

—¿Qué te pasa, pececito? —No se dio cuenta de en qué momento fue, pero en un instante, la gran mujer de cabellos rojos que acompañaba al grupo (una guerrera de la tribu gerudo llamada Urbosa, le explicó su hermana dulcemente), se había sentado junto a él, mirándolo con diversión.

Él seguía enfurruñado, mirando a los hylianos conversar. Se cruzó de brazos. Luego habló.

—No me agrada.

—Bueno. A la princesa tampoco le agradaba ese muchacho. ¡Y míralos que bien se están juntos!

—¡No hablo de eso! —Sidon se levantó y miró a la mujer a los ojos, por primera vez desde que llegó ese peculiar grupo al reino. Incluso sentada, era muchísimo más grande que él—. ¿No ves la forma en que _tu princesa_ mira al hyliano? ¡A ella _le gusta_!

Urbosa se rió.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —Preguntó ella, completamente divertida, sin dejar de ver a la pareja a la que unos momentos más tarde, se les unió la campeona zora, Mipha. Notó que el pequeño miraba con anhelo a la joven de brillantes escamas rojizas—. Es normal que los jóvenes a esa edad se enamoren. Tú también lo harás cuando estés en edad.

—¡Mi hermana está enamorada de _ese_ hyliano! —Acusó Sidon, mirándola.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Urbosa mostro interés y curiosidad, pero no se vio especialmente sorprendida. De alguna forma lo intuía por la forma en que Mipha se movía alrededor del joven muchacho, pero no esperaba tener que constatarlo. Aún sentía aprecio por ambas princesas, pero el pequeño príncipe zora lo hacía sentirse traviesa y lo picoteó—. Apuesto a que Link gusta más de la princesa Zelda.

—¡Mientes! Mi hermana y él son amigos de siempre. ¡Él cuida de mi hermana y ella cuida de él! ¡Ellos _se quieren_! —Rezongó el pequeño príncipe, mirándola con frustración—. ¡Además, mi hermana elaboró una túnica zora especialmente para ese hyliano! ¡Mi hermana va a casarse con él! —Respingó Sidon con anhelo en todo su rostro.

—¿En serio? —Urbosa volvió a reír, ahora enternecida por la actitud del niño. Siendo que nunca tuvo hijos, el pequeño le despertaba ese peculiar instinto que ella misma se había rehusado a desarrollar en muchos momentos de su vida. Así que sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y le miró, ahora con sospecha—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta, pequeño pececito?

Toda la angustia y malestar de Sidon desaparecieron al instante, mientras veía con terrible curiosidad a la gran mujer de cabellos rojos, antes de preguntar cuidadosamente—. ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Urbosa enarcó una ceja y lo miró, sonriente—. Apostamos a qué princesa es la elegida por el hyliano.

—¡Mi hermana, por supuesto!

—Bueno, ya lo veremos. Si Link elige a tu hermana, te daré el tesoro de mi pueblo, un casco que repele la electricidad.

Sidon la miró con emoción y luego repuso, con el mismo ímpetu en su voz. A Urbosa no le quedó duda de que sería un joven zora lleno de energía—. ¡Entonces yo te daré todas las gemas luminosas extraídas de la región zora por... por... un año!

Urbosa volvió a reír, mientras miraba de reojo al niño y luego miraba de vuelta a la princesa Zelda, a Mipha y a Link conversar y reír. Urbosa casi sintió pena por Sidon.

—¿Entonces tenemos una apuesta? —Cuestionó ella mientras tenía su gran mano hacia el pequeño zora, que saltó ante el despliegue de complicidad con él.

Luego miró a su hermana y la emoción de verla tan cerca de su enamorado, brotó por sus ojos, antes de volverse a la gerudo y sonreír—. ¡Hecho!

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, que no me pude resistir xD de solo imaginarme a Sidon de pequeño me da ternura xD y me imagino que Urbosa sería siempre ese tipo de mujer que anda picando a los otros xD

Y también me gusta ver el mundo arder XD Zelda/Link/Mipha en un solo fic xD y las apuestas a todo lo que da xD casi puedo escuchar a Revali diciendo que será una pésima idea xD aunque ni el ni Daruk salieron en mi fic :3

No será mi primer fic de BOTW. Así que esperen más, pronto o.ó (quizá muchos protagonizando a Sidon :P)

Nos leemos pronto n.n

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
